Looking at my BEEP
by SeparatedCow
Summary: [Shino x Sakura] For Trunksmybaby. Oneshot.


This is a Shino x Sakura fic for Trunksmybaby, thanks for reviewing!

Right now I'm supposed to writing this crazy party scene and I'm listening to this calm piano music. I think I better change the music so I can write...sigh. It's Aphex Twin, and I don't even know why I have Aphex Twin on my computer, but hey it's good stuff.

Okay gotta change the music. Smells like Funk-Black eyed peas, when they were actually good and didn't talk about cheating on people and their humps...

Well anyway...

I'm not to good about writing about Shino, but I had to take this challenge! For I suddenly became brave and I will battle my wits and this stupid program to write for you guys! So, the story!

Disclaimer: La dee da...

* * *

Looking at my BEEP

* * *

Sakura really did not want to go. 

But when you have two obnoxious blondes, one badgering you in your ear and the other hitting you with a stick, you slowly lose your sanity and give in.

So ignoring the screams and protests being thrown at him, Naruto lifted the small fushcia haired girl up and carried her bridal style to the purple honda parked outside, while Ino helped open the door and situate the stubborn girl into the back seat. Sakura was acting quite like a child as Ino tried to fasten the seat belt around her, wildly flinging her hands in the air and cursing some words a bit too vulgar to post on fanfiction.

When Ino and Naruto finally got her into the car, (Coming up with the solution to tie her in with various items of string and tape) the three of them were ready to go off.

Sakura sat in the back, and crossed her arms.

Sakura really didn't want to go.

* * *

Shino really didn't want to go. 

But when you have a loud rowdy boy and a mutt, both barking in your ear, and a guilt tripping shy girl both who are badgering you in your ear, it's hard to keep yourself under control and not lose sanity.

So ignoring the fleas and the bugs being directed at them, Kiba and Akamaru lugged him into the small blue volvo outside, throwing him into the car and trying to swat the masses of bugs attacking him, Kiba buckled his seat belt and talked to him as though he was scolding a small child. Shino simply gave a uncharacteristic growl and cursed some word much to vulgar to post on fanfiction.

When Hinata and Kiba had finally gotten him into the car, (With the help of bug spray and some tape.) The threesome made their way.

Shino really didn't want to go.

* * *

The Sabaku siblings were hosting a party. And knowing them, if anyone was missing from their party list, you would probably enjoy yourself being attacked by sand, eaten by puppets, and/or blown away by a huge gust of wind for the next week or so. So, everyone was permitted to go. 

(Except two people, who **really, really**, REALLY did not want to go.)

Sakura grumbled and murmmered some things under her breath as they drove on, slowly making their way towards the far end of Konoha. The car ride was a long one, about thirty minutes, for the place they had chose to throw the party was kind of at the far end of Konoha village. (Wait, I just said that didn't I?)

"C'mon, it won't be that bad!" Ino insisted, turning her head to face Sakura, "It's a party, parties are supposed to be fun, not-" Ino paused, looking for the right word, "Not boring?"

Sakura snorted, then turned to glare at Ino, "I don't wanna go!" She whined, sounding much like a two year old kid, "I wanted to sleep, I'm fucking tired!"

Ino sighed, and turned back around to stare at the road, "What do you say Naruto?"

The spiky haired blonde had been quiet from quite some time now, and knowing him that meant something was up.

"Well, I don't blame Sakura for not wanting to go, I mean seriously, I can actually see Gaara and Kankuro becoming so drunk that they start humping each other for everyone to see."

Ino and Sakura sweatdropped, as they tried to clear the mental image from their brains that Naruto had just given them. Sakura sighed.

"But Naruto, that's what happened with you and Sasuke." Ino added, facing Naruto.

Naruto's face turned bright red as he remembered the frightening and exciting night, he then growled, turning towards Ino who was snickering as she remembered the night.

"I remember that." Sakura acknowledged, smiling as she saw Naruto cringe in his seat,"It was actually pretty hot."

-

-

-

"Shino, you're too much of a prick that's why you hate going to these parties." Kiba confied, ignoring the sounds of bugs that buzzed dangerously around his ears, "If you just learn how to **talk **to people maybe it'll be easier to be around them." As Kiba said that he let out a small snort.

Hinata reclined in her seat, rolling her eyes as Kiba prep talked an annoyed Shino.

"Seriously, Shino. Do the bugs make you cranky or somethin'?" Kiba patted the steering wheel to a beat the radio was playing, "Oh, I love this song." Kiba leaned foward, turning the radio on full volume, bouncing his head to the beat.

"Shake dat laffy taffy." Kiba pounded his fists against the steering wheel, grinning as the passengers groan, "Aw, c'mon Shino-kun, learn to apperciate good music!" Kiba switched it to full blast, laughing as Hinata and Shino both erupted into a groan of discomfort.

Shino pushed his spectacles up his nose as he tried to block the frightening music from his ears. Reclining back into his seat he closed his eyes, listening to the faint laugh of Kiba disapear.

-

-

-

"No way! He already conked out?" Kiba exclaimed into Shino's ear, Shino opened his eyes.

"Oh, good you weren't asleep, I thought you had been sleeping this whole time." Kiba wiped his head with a hand, opening the doors to let them out.

Shino was about to tell him he actually **did **fall asleep, but decided against it.

"I mean, if you fell asleep I would never let you forget it." Kiba chuckled, leaning against the car and helping Hinata out of the car. Shino nodded, not really agreeing with what he was saying but just nodding because it seemed to fit the situation.

"Let's go in." Kiba grabbed his girlfriend's hand, leading Hinata to the door.

Shino followed slowly behind him, walking towards the porch. Hinata lifted her hand to knock when Kiba just kicked the door open. "THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" He bellowed.

Kankuro sighed, "I guess dog-boy has arrived."

"Hey doll-girl." Kiba greeted Kankuro, wrapping his hands around the puppeter in a short embrace. Hinata then leaned in to embrace Kankuro for a short hug. Kankuro then turned to Shino, then stopped when Shino walked away, towards a chair.

He plopped into the chair, reclining and closing his eyes.

-

-

-

-

"Look who decided to join us! Blondie, Barbie and ooh look! Cotton candy!" The leering, sarcastic voice of a certain puppet master spoke to them, drawing the threesome into the rented house and leading them to the livingroom, or "Where the action was" as he put it.

Sakura trailed behind Ino and Naruto, and was the last to enter the huge room, choosing quickly to go straight to the drinks. Walking over to the refreshment table, she clicked open a can of beer, emptying it in a matter of seconds. The fushcia haired was much to tired to be at a party, she had just come back from a mission and her weary body couldn't take too much at this point.

She collapsed into a seat, squealing as she found someone else was sitting in it.

"Erm-Do you mind getting off me?" The voice said behind her, sounding very deep and sounding very, very, familiar.

"Who am I sitting on?" Sakura asked to no one in paticular, and not really caring much either. She reclined, "Nah, I'm kinda tired." She closed her eyes, still sitting on the person.

"Please, Sakura, get off me."

Sakura opened her eyes to find a very pink Shino, his eyes only half covered by his thick spectacles. Sakura blinked once, she was so out of it, she didn't even know where she was anymore.

"Who are you?" She demanded, Shino looked a little disgruntled.

"Shino. Aburame Shino. Now get off me."

Sakura giggled, he sounded so detrimined to rip her off him.

"Dance with me." Sakura suddenly demanded, her green eye snapping suddenly into attention.

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me, or I won't get off you."

Shino hesitated before speaking again, he chose to examine the situation. He could either sit here forever with a girl hanging over him or he could dance a quick dance and be the hell out of there.

"Okay."

Sakura, whose eyes were shut closed, popped them open. She looked surprised, she hadn't expected him to accept. She didn't think she could move, or dance for any matter.

"Are you going to dance or not?" Shino asked, shifting slightly.

Sakura sighed, "I was joking-"

"Are we going to dance or not Ms. Haruno?" Shino snapped, God this woman was impossible.

Sakura hesitated, then smirked, getting up to free him. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the refreshments table, opening another beer and downing it. Shino stared at her, then stared at his hand, feeling slightly ackward with her tight grip.

She threw a beer at him, which he caught. He stared at it.

"You drink it." Sakura said, emptying her who-knows-how-many(th) can.

Shino nodded, "I know."

"So what are you waiting for? So it rains?" Sakura snorted, chugging down a can in much amusement. Shino stared at her through his spectales in a sigh, this girl was insane.

Shino sighed as he looked at the can in his hand, the cheap metal container weighing heavily in his hand. Sakura looked at Shino, her face red and her eyes looking quite spatic. Shino clicked opened the can and took a small sip. As soon as the liquid entered the bug boy's mouth, his first instinct was to spit it out. The vile liquid was nothing like how Kiba explained it, how it was the drink that heaven brought down to earth.

Shino placed the can on the table and tried to swallow the nasty substance in his mouth. He also made a mental note in his head that next time he saw Kiba and his mutt, he would put fleas in his bed.

Sakura didn't seem to notice that he was suffering over a drink of beer and Shino was kind of glad about it, Sakura leaned foward reached her hand out and pulled him towards her. There Sakura was, very drunk grabbing his hand and dragging a very red Shino over to the dance floor.

Kiba watched as this happened from a chair in the far corner, he gave a hoot of laughter, "Go Shino! It's your birthday, go Shino!" Kiba would've continued his little chant before a flurry of bugs started attacking him.

Many turned their heads when seeing Sakura and Shino dancing. (More like Sakura running around in circles around Shino) Many shook their hands and cheered.

"Hey Shino, maybe you aren't a homo!" Naruto gave out a snort of laughter, tripping over his feet holding a can of beer.

"Giv'er a lap dance!" Ino shouted, amusement shaking her eyes, "Sakura, giv'im a lap dance!" The platium blonde downed a bottle of beer and waved her hand in the air, motioning the DJ to turn the music up.

Kankuro switched CDs, laughing along with everyone else when the music blasted on.

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha   
Ha, ha-ha, ha   
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha   
Ha, ha-ha, ha

Sakura clapped her hands rolling her hips around Shino's waist, laughing as the crowd cheered.

"That's right! Show'm what ya can do!"

It's funny how a man only thinks about the...   
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...

Sakura pushed her hips into Shino's groin, pulling at the hem of his shirt and bringing him closer to her chest.

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...   
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Sakura pulled him back forcefully, then touched the top of her shirt with her fingers and began unbuttoning.

I don't give a...   
Keep looking at my...   
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...

Reaching to the bottom of her shirt, the pink haired girl flung the shirt off and threw it into the face of Shino. The lilac fabric hitting his face. Now only clad in cotton bra and a dangerously short mini skirt, Sakura ignored the comments that surrounded her and continued dancing arouund Shino.

I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...   
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same   
Since I been in the seventh grade

Sakura leaned foward, grabbing Shino's tie and leering into his face. Their lips were only inches away and Shino could smell the acholol from her breath. Sakura thrusted her groin into his hip, continuing to guide him around by the tie. Shino just hoped his nose wouldn't bleed.

They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

Sakura waved her fingers in his face, mouthing the words. Then, reaching down her her mini skirt, Sakura whipped it off.

They always got a plan

To be my one and only man

Wanna hold me with their hands

Sakura grabbed his hand and wrapped them around her ass, making him rub the soft flesh, Shino was glad the his cheeks and nose were covered by the thick coat he wore, for he was so red he looked like he was going to explode.

Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

I keep turning them down

Sakura pushed him back and stood truimphantly, clad only in a skimpy pair of under wear and a white cotton bra.

I don't give a...   
Keep looking at my...   
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...   
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...   
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

The room broke into an applause and Shino escaped into the other room, holding his nose and feeling blood escape from it.

* * *

And that was my horribly written story of life! I'm sorry Trunksmybaby, I couldn't do very well, I'm not accustomed to this couple!  



End file.
